


Healing Forgiveness

by lookatmeagain



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Crime Scenes, Dark Harry, Drugs, Farmhouse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Murder, Police, Rape/Non-con Elements, Serial Killer Harry Styles, Sweet Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookatmeagain/pseuds/lookatmeagain
Summary: Harry has lived a life of bitterness and vengeance due to his past. Nobody stands in his way until he takes away a fallen angel who questions everything he has come to believe over the years. Will he change? Or will he break the one who tries to do so?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Julia Carey/James Corden, Niall Horan/Liam Payne, Perrie Edwards/Zayn Malik
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> YAYYYYY!!!  
> Am finally gonna write this. So this idea is a few years back when I didn't exactly have the time to write this.  
> Now with the pandemic, I will never find a better time.  
> so here it goes :)  
> I will be posting a chapter every week this time so stay tuned.  
> All the love,  
> L.

**PROLOGUE**

The leaves crunched as they ran through the woods. The hoots of an owl and distant sirens are present. Every step made his body ache, and the warm, red liquid further dribble down his back. He couldn't help but remember running away from his father's home (or house more like) eight years ago. The freedom and the adrenaline of escape from a broken cage had made him feel alive. It felt the same only that he felt alive not from the run but a dainty hand. The same hand that had dared to slap him and caress him later the first time they met. The same hand that was placed over his chest to feel his heartbeat. It is the same hand that is leading him to safety now even if he knew of no such place. 

They felt parched. Not having a decent meal for days had taken it toll on them. The injured man knew the sun had found his hope when the pull on his hand got stronger. Light of what looks like a warehouse is beaming through the thick woods. Some shouts are heard by them now. It was getting more and more apparent, and he knew they stood no chance. The run was over. Maybe his companion knew it too when he tripped over his own feet but got up at lightning speed to keep running. It seemed absurd to hold on to hope now. They never stood a chance together. All he wanted for the first time in his life was to stay and hold on to his sun.  
  
His knees buckled, and his body finally gave in to the endless running through the years. He groaned loudly as his back hit the hard yet comfortable ground. His sun was peering down at him with worry stricken eyes and tears. Stupid sun, doesn't he know no one should see him with the moon? As the edges of his vision got blurry, the only thoughts he held was how the woods wouldn't be such a wrong place to die and how the sun had the most beautiful ocean eyes.


	2. I know you are out there somewhere

_**Chapter 1**  
_

_Breaking news: the night stalker strikes again. Another body was found in an abandoned powerhouse at the outskirts of Cheshire with the classic signature of mutilated hand._

" That's the third victim this month. And we haven't even gotten through half of it yet." comments the blond chap drinking beer on the storage unit. Despite his pewny size, he didn't fail to drink his weight in it thanks to his Irish culture.

Don't worry about it, baby. Nothing will happen to you. Said his boyfriend of three years patting his thigh: Liam. He was an orphan. Never knew his family and bothered to look around. When the orphanage had deemed him capable enough to fend for his own the only thing on his mind was food and money. Those needs then unjustly provided by the original (now dead ) owner of the garage, Michael. He worked day and night for the bastard only getting one meal per day and a bed to stay.

The only thing that kept him going then was…' Where is harry ? he is supposed to be helping me with the rover today.'

'Right here.' Came a deep rumbling voice from the shadows of the night. Harry styles. Almost instantly, his presence challenged for respect. Even the Irish goofball Niall who had no reservations put his head down. He could have very well passed on for a model with his sculpted body, long dark hair and stunning emerald eyes. But only the ones who dared to look into his eyes could see the darkness beneath. Liam had met harry two weeks into his job at the garage. On one stormy night, he had come drenched and worn out asking for his uncle, the owner of the garage. Their friendship started with harry, sneaking little amounts of food at night for him. Never had Liam asked what he was running from or who were his parents. He knew that sometimes its best to not look into the past. And he could see Harry was grateful for that.

Now harry is his boss and one of the few people he blindly trusts.

'You were away longer this time. Did it help?' asked Liam. Ever since they had been friends, harry had always complained about severe headaches. His way of coping with it was taking spontaneous road trips. The trips always conducted solo. The reasons for which was always understood by Liam.

As it always does. Let's get started on the rover. He took a large swig of beer from Niall's bottle before grabbing the tools from the shed. Niall had relaxed after the initial and started his friendly banter with the green-eyed man.

Half the job done by dusk, Liam got more beer bottles from the bridge before passing one to harry and Niall. 'We are going to nana house for dinner. You coming harry ? its been a long time since we all got together.'

Niall almost thought that Harry didn't hear him by the way he seemed lost in his thoughts. After a few minutes, he turned to Niall and gave a friendly, bright smile before saying sure. That was the thing about harry. These were the moments Niall cherished when he saw the boy in him. Harry's uncle was well (to put it kindly) a dickhead. An ex-army man, he lacked all the discipline required in the field. He thought Harry how to fight, get drunk and treat the one who loved you like shit. The man had shot his poor wife in front of harry. Liam had mentioned plenty of times with tears in his eyes of how Harry got pulled out bed at night to learn how to man up.

Around nine, the work got done. Harry opted to go in his bike while Liam and Niall rode in the truck.

Niall and Liam had met in the garage when he had taken Nana's truck to repaired. The rest was history. Nana was a kind-hearted woman who had brought up Niall after his parent's death in a car crash. Even though a strong-willed woman she had loved the kids making her lonely home more alive.

When they pulled up Zayn and Perrie were sitting on the porch already smoking. They provided to be an excellent help for Nana on the farm. Those two completed their close-knit group.

Look at you love birds. Niall says with a huge smirk. Is Nana there?

One more word pudding and am eating all of your pop tarts. Zayn replied with the same ease. That was enough to make Niall shut his damn mouth.

Nana was already busy baking cookies for them. One look and harry knew the woman must have spent her whole day bustling around the kitchen. Her cookies were terrible. But none of them said a word as they all tucked into it. After all, she was the closest person they all had resembling a mother.

Harry walked up the stairs getting himself familiar with the house again. The last time they got together like this was to celebrate Nana's eightieth birthday. And that was two years ago. The memory of that day was a constant reminder halfway up the stairs on the wall. It was a picture Niall had clicked. Perrie was not there as they had not started dating. It looked so happy with Liam's hand slung across his shoulder, Nana's grey hair, the famous cookies and their wide grins it all seemed to be the perfect family picture. Only that Harry's smile never really reached his eyes. How could he when his head was killing him then, and the only thought in his mind was to watch someone's eyes close for the last time in their life.

Yes. He was the night stalker. The one whom everyone should be afraid of. Nothing else stopped his pounding head other than seeing red. And damn it! He didn't give a shit about what the news talked about him! But these people who had broken down his walls with all they had to get in. Harry couldn't bear them finding out who he was. He had staged everything so perfectly over the years. Call him selfish, but he didn't want to lose the only love he could get.

When Harry came down the rest had resorted to watching football and having their dinners. As he sat down on the couch, Liam went from the kitchen with Harry's plate of food. The green-eyed man felt a pinch in his heart cause of the affection he felt from his best friend. Wishes he could have been a better friend. Wish he could come clean to at least him.

His mind never stays still the whole time. Even when Nana calls it a night and the rest go outside to share a joint. Dark clouds were rolling in fast. The storm season was going to break loose. Zayn and Harry take up the job to cover the garage from the downpour. He casts a glance at Liam and Niall cuddling on the rocking chair. He craves for a love like that, on where he won't have to pretend. He looks up and whispers to the sky a sentence that satisfies him for the time being.

'I know you are out there somewhere.'

There is a drizzle starting to pour as everyone hurries inside the house. Except harry. He stays back with open arms embracing the first few drops of rain that let go. He feels love in it- a foreign feeling like someone has chosen to shower him with little kisses.


End file.
